


Damn Hunters, Stupid Sourwolf, Cold Human

by Silverloveless



Series: Sterek Week June 23-June29 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Asshole Hunters, M/M, Near Death, Nemeton, Red Hoodie, Violence, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of a Sterek Week Prompt here is the second. Near Death.</p><p>"This was it this was how he was going to die. He, Stiles, a beautiful spark of a boy was going to die, stuck in the middle of the preserve running for his life from some hunters who took their job way to seriously. No really, they were like Allison when she had gone rogue previously. Only using arrows and knives and God knows what. Ok and maybe he was exaggerating on the beautiful part but come on he could use an ego boost right now. “Damn Hunters. Have nothing better to do.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Hunters, Stupid Sourwolf, Cold Human

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Second Day. Damn once you start writing Sterek it is kind of hard to quit. Please check out my other work. 'A Spell on the Eyes, Lets the Heart Realize' It's like season 4 divergence, because 1st episode in and I'm already angry.

This was it this was how he was going to die. He, Stiles, a beautiful spark of a boy was going to die, stuck in the middle of the preserve running for his life from some hunters who took their job way to seriously. No really, they were like Allison when she had gone rogue previously. Only using arrows and knives and God knows what. Ok and maybe he was exaggerating on the beautiful part but come on he could use an ego boost right now. “Damn Hunters. Have nothing better to do.” 

His wrist broken from taking a fall over a log too hard not landing right. He cradled it to his chest, the fact that it was also a freezing November night was not helping. The feel of icicles stabbing his lungs with every breath he took. He didn’t even have his signature red hoodie. That damn Sour Wolf tore off the hood and ripped open one of his pockets after over reacting to a wolf joke. It’s not like they were that surprising he usually made two or more a day. He blames Erica for edging him on making the jokes seem harsher than they really were. 

They didn’t know that there were hunters passing through that were ready to shoot just about anything that was running through the woods that night. “No doubt they had a full run down on who they should have been on the lookout for,” Stiles muttered as he kept running. Even though spastic human would have been on the bottom of the list no doubt he was still on the list. 

He heard the snap to twigs and froze for less than a second, the pain in his calves burning even more as he tried to speed up. That’s when it really hit him, no literally. He felt an arrow hit the right side of his shoulder. He nearly fell again, but used a tree to keep him up. That was a bad move because that lined him up to receive and arrow in the bottom part of his calf grounding him from moving anymore. 

He fell forward, “Why the fuck do people still use arrows now a days.” Everything hurts. Life sucks. He couldn’t even be mad at Derek. Stupid feelings for the wolf. Stupid pack probably didn’t know he was out here. Stupid hunters being assholes. The cold was seeping into his bones like he knew the blood was pouring out of his wounds. “Look-y here boys. We seem to have bagged human instead of what we were after. Oh well,” the hunter lined up the next shot. “We have no need for sympathizers in this world.” 

The pain was too much. He could feel the Nemeton pulling at him. The edges of his vision were going dark, and before he finally closed his eyes he could hear something else….he didn’t know if it was a howl or if it was the scream of a banshee. 

***  
The warmth was the first thing that slowly worked its way into his body. Then the pain from his back and left calf were back feeling like a lightning strike. “Nnnhh,” Stiles whined as he realized that he was also struggling to breath. “Hey hey. You’re ok now Stiles. You’re safe,” he recognized the voice belonging to Derek. “Don’t talk, and keep the oxygen mask on we don’t want you to get pneumonia.” Stiles tried to reach for Derek, but stopped when he felt that his wrist it was still broken and whined again. “Don’t move either. Even though I know how hard it will be for you,” even though Stiles couldn’t focus in on him well enough he knew Derek must be smirking. “Dad,” Stiles stuttered out. “You’re dad just went home to get a quick nap,” Derek rested his hand on Stiles forearm. “What happened,” Stiles said as he began to grow tired again. “We found you. I was able to track you from your room. Scott and the rest of the pack as able to take care of the hunters as I got you to the hospital. We were able to get them arrested for attempted murder.” 

“Find me,” Stiles asked again. Derek just shook his head of course Stiles would keep asking questions. “I-I went to your room to give you this. I’m sorry about the other one,” Derek pulled up a new hoodie that was laid out at the bottom of the bed and pulled it over Stiles to give him some more warmth. “We can’t have our resident human without his signature look now can we.” Derek then began to leech pain from Stiles, and as Stiles started to pass out again from the euphoria he murmured, “K…lahv ou.” Derek was shocked at what Stiles said, but just smiled at the sleeping man.

Stiles was in the hospital for another four days, and it took those four days to get Derek to confess that he actually did care about the human. You know in a way that was more than a pack connection. The first day when he was finally awake for the majority of the day was filled with Stiles freaking out that he actually told Derek that he loved him. The second day was trying to see what Derek thought about his crush. That got nowhere. It wasn’t his third day of full cognition did Derek actually say that he cared about the human. He loved him tracing his thumb over Stile’s check bone. “You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me...You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to smooch me...,” and before Stiles could quote the rest of the Miss Congeniality movie Derek did kiss him. 

“How about next time you just tell me that you like me instead of me having to end up in the hospital,” Stiles smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. “Yeah well at least you have a hot werewolf boyfriend to help with your physical therapy when you get out of here.” Stiles just smirked, “Oh I know how I’ll be getting my physio, and let’s just say we’ll be wearing a lot less clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and if you ever want to hear me snark a bit here is my tumblr at silverloveless.tumblr (idk how people link it here, still learning) and my tag for all things I've commented on sterek wise is #sterek makes sense


End file.
